La Nouvelle Génération
by RRaw
Summary: La vie de la nouvelle génération Weasley&co, racontée par Lily Luna Potter. Entre autres. EN PAUSE! Chapitre 2 en cours, venez quand même lire, ce sera bientôt updaté promis :D


_Bip … bip… bip… bipbip… bipbip…bipbip… bipbipbipbipbiiii_…PAM

-… Aieuh, ma main.

Bon. Autant vous dire tout de suite, moi et le matin, ça fait deux. Et même, trois. Et même… bref. Et puis zut, qu'est-ce qui m'est passé par la tête, 'allez venez, Lily, Al', c'est votre dernier soir avant Poudlard, on profite !' … Faux frère va. Albus doit être dans le même état que moi. Cette pensée me réconforte un peu, mais je me renfrogne en me rappelant que la rentrée de James ne sera que dans trois jours. Il dort, lui. Enfin… Motivée par cette idée soudaine (oui, bon, idée soudaine qui me traverse souvent l'esprit je dois le dire), je réussis à m'extirper de mon lit (chaud, lit, miam), enfile mes pantoufles, trébuche dans deux ou trois trucs qui traînent, ouvre ma porte, et découvre Al' sur le palier, un air comploteur que je ne connais que trop bien ancré sur son visage. On se sourit. Apparemment, les liens fraternels particuliers qu'ont nos cerveaux ont encore frappé. Ou alors, c'est juste qu'on retourne à l'école aujourd'hui, que l'on n'arrive pas à mettre un pied devant l'autre tellement on est crevés, et ce à cause d'une seule et même personne, et qu'on réagit comme n'importe qui réagirait. Oui, ça doit être ça. Albus me regarde, lève trois doigts, en baisse un, puis un autre, … au moment même où il baisse son pouce, nous ouvrons à la volée la porte entre les deux nôtres, en hurlant et en se jetant sur le lit … vide. Le lit vide.

Heu, problème.

- AHAAA, avons-nous juste le temps d'entendre avant de nous retrouver trempés de la tête aux pieds. Vous ne croyiez quand même pas que je me laisserai encore piéger ?

- James Sirius Potter, déclaré-je calmement, sous le choc, dégoulinante. Je te _hais_.

- Si tu crois que tu me fais peur, Lil's…

- Grr. A L'ATTAQUE ! crié-je en me jetant sur le dos de mon frère aîné.

- DEGAGE !! T'es trempée !! S'exclame ledit frère en me jetant sur son lit sans aucune once de difficulté.

- Ah ouais ? La faute à qui hein ? AL, AIDE MOI ! MONTRE-TOI DIGNE DE TA MAISON !

- Je suis un Serpentard. Je ne suis pas censé être courageux.

- Traître !

- Oui.

- Lâche.

- Oui.

- C'est beau, l'amour.

- James, la ferme !

Je regarde Albus, qui a parlé en même temps que moi, et nous éclatons de rire. Notre frère ne tarde pas à nous rejoindre dans notre fou rire, et c'est hilares que nous descendons les escaliers pour retrouver nos parents dans la cuisine du 12, square Grimmaurd, Londres.

- Je croyais bien avoir entendu du bruit, entendons-nous dire notre père, dos à nous, préparant des œufs brouillés pour le petit déjeuner familial.

- Tu appelles encore ça du bruit, à cette échelle ? déclare notre mère en rentrant dans la cuisine, la Gazette du Sorcier à la main. Bonjour, les enfants. Bien dormi ?

- Ouuiii Mamaaan, récitons-nous tous les trois, provoquant une nouvelle salve de rires hystériques.

- Tu sais, Gin', parfois nos rejetons me désespèrent.

- Moi aussi mon cœur, moi aussi.

- Hum, tousse Albus, tentant de reprendre son sérieux. Quoi de neuf ? demande-t-il à Maman en désignant le journal dans sa main d'un signe du menton.

- Mm, on parle du nouveau projet de loi sur les centaures, d'après le ton du journaliste ce ne sera pas cette année qu'Hermione réussira à la faire passer…Sinon, rien de bien important… un article entier la rentrée et Poudlard, mais rien de bien neuf… Deux trois résultats de Quidditch – les Harpies ont encore gagné un match, il faudra que j'envoie un hibou à Elisa, elle fait vraiment une bonne entraîneuse à ce que je vois, sourit-elle, manifestement fière de son ancienne coéquipière.

- Dis lui bonjour de ma part, si tu lui parles, dis-je, ayant toujours apprécié son amie.

- C'est noté, ma chérie. Alors Al, Lil's, prêts pour une nouvelle année ?

- Ouais… Dernière année, ça va faire drôle… Enfin, heureusement que cette année, j'aurai enfin… humpf, grogne mon plus jeune frère, en réaction à un coup de pied de ma part, j'aurai enfin… je n'aurai plus cours de … runes !

- Albus, tu n'as jamais fait runes.

- Ah, euh, oui. Hmm, à propos, tu sais où est Bucky ? commence Albus dans une piètre tentative de diversion.

- Non, soupire Maman, tombant dans le panneau. Satané chat. Je parie qu'il est encore allé se fourrer dans les étages, comme si on n'avait que ça à faire de le chercher le jour de la rentrée des classes…

Profitant que notre mère soit toute absorbée à pester contre le chat d'Albus, je lui jette un regard noir, intercepté par mon père, qui regarde James avec un sourire en coin, croyant comprendre de quoi il retourne. Perspicace, Papa. En effet, la carte du maraudeur et la cape d'invisibilité ont été officiellement léguées à Albus par James, bien qu'officieusement, nous avions tous deux depuis nos troisièmes années respectives profité tout autant de ces précieux héritages que notre frère aîné. Le fait que James ait obtenu ses ASPICs ne fera qu'accélérer la fréquence des tours de garde … Je me réjouis déjà à cette perspective, rêvant au temps où je les aurai enfin pour moi toute seule… Car bien sûr, mes frères ne rechignent pas à me les prêter, tant que je leur fournis une raison valable, et malheureusement pour moi, certaines de mes raisons ne sont pas considérées comme telles… Je pense en tout particulier à mon Serdaigle d'ex-petit copain Lucas Green, et des balades nocturnes que j'aurais aimé faire pour aller le rejoindre, à l'époque. Enfin bon, maintenant que j'entre en 5e année, j'ose espérer être plus tranquille de ce côté-là, surtout qu'Albus est beaucoup moins 'grand frère protecteur' que James envers moi.

J'ai beaucoup de chance avec ma famille, il faut le dire, même si à mon arrivée à Poudlard ça n'était pas tous les jours facile d'être sans arrêt considérée comme 'la sœur de James Potter', 'la cousine de Victoire Weasley', 'la nièce des sorciers facétieux',… Et le pire, encore plus fréquent : 'la fille du Survivant'. Non pas que j'ai honte de mon père, absolument pas, Papa est un grand sorcier et j'en suis fière, mais c'est juste qu'à certains moments, j'envie mes camarades et leur heureux anonymat. Mais bon, c'est notre lot à tous, enfants des héros de la 2nde guerre… Et puis, je ne suis pas la seule, tous mes cousins ont eu et auront à supporter les conséquences de la gloire de notre famille. Le pire a sans doute été pour Albus, qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Papa, et a été par conséquent projeté sur le devant de la scène alors même que James lui faisait de l'ombre côté réputation. Ca ne s'est pas arrangé quand il a été envoyé à Serpentard, et s'est lié d'amitié avec Scorpius Malefoy… 'Le fils du Survivant à Serpentard', un Potter et un Malefoy… On en a entendu parler, je me souviens du lendemain de la rentrée, il y a de ça sept ans, quand nous avons appris la nouvelle… La maison a été prise d'assaut par les journalistes. Encore un petit aspect insupportable de ma vie : les journalistes, qui veulent absolument parler à la 'Nouvelle Génération', comme on nous appelle… Mais enfin, depuis quelque temps, ça s'est arrangé, les gens sont habitués à nous voir et nous avons commencé à nous forger une réputation par nous-même à Poudlard : les Potter-Weasley, dignes héritiers des maraudeurs… Maman me stoppe dans mes réflexions :

- J'ai trouvé Bucky, Al, il était dans la chambre de Ted, dit-elle, le chat noir aux yeux bleus dans ses bras.

- Merci M'man, passe-le moi, je vais le mettre dans sa caisse.

- Bonne idée, Lily, va finir des affaires toi aussi.

- Ok ! Allez Al, active, yeehaaa !

Et c'est en criant que nous montons les grands escaliers, rassérénés par notre petit déjeuner et surtout enthousiastes à l'idée de retrouver notre petite vie au château de Poudlard. Et nos amis ! J'entame pour la peine une petite danse de la joie, sautant partout dans la chambre, en jetant en vrac le reste de mes affaires dans ma malle. Une fois celle-ci remplie, je m'assoie dessus et appelle Puffy, notre elfe de maison. Celle-ci apparaît devant moi et me demande :

- Maîtresse Lily, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Coucou Puffy, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à fermer ma malle s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr, Maîtresse Lily.

- Merci Puff. Tu pourrais la descendre pendant que je finis de me préparer ?

- Oui, Maîtresse.

- Je t'adore, Pufpuf !

L'elfe rougit et pose sa main sur ma malle, disparaissant dans un 'pop' alors que je me dépêche d'enfiler la tenue que j'avais préparée la veille : un jean, un vieux T-shirt moldu d'un groupe de rock, un sweat-shirt bleu foncé et des baskets. Je vais à la salle de bain, me munis de fond de teint et entreprends de faire disparaître les vilaines cernes que notre nuit presque blanche on fait apparaître au milieu de mes tâches de rousseurs weasleyennes. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes et de beaucoup de démaquillant, je trouve le résultat vaguement satisfaisant –vivement Poudlard, son autorisation d'utilisation de la magie pour les mineurs et tous les sortilèges anti-mauvaise mine qui s'en suivent- et j'entends la voix de Maman au rez-de-chaussée qui nous prévient que l'on part dans dix minutes. Je maquille mes yeux en deux temps, trois mouvements, attrape un élastique et attache mes longs cheveux roux (tout autant weasleyens que mes tâches de rousseur) à la va-vite, puis vais jeter un dernier coup d'œil dans la maison pour vérifier que je n'ai rien oublié, et pour m'en imprégner avant de partir pour plusieurs mois. Après un coup d'œil dans ma chambre, je descends inspecter le salon : sous le canapé, rien, derrière la télévision, rien non plus,… Je crois que c'est bon.

Je m'arrête devant la cheminée et observe les photos que mes parents ont posées sur le rebord : On peut tout d'abord voir une photo de James, Albus et moi à la fin de l'année dernière, souriant devant le château de Poudlard. Si je me souviens bien, cette photo avait été prise par notre cousin Hugo à la demande explicite de Maman, qui estimait ne pas avoir assez de photos de nous trois. A côté, dans un petit cadre en argent, une photo de l'ancienne génération des Weasley, devant des pyramides, découpée dans un article de journal alors que ma mère n'avait qu'une douzaine d'années. Ca me fait drôle de revoir mes cinq oncles si jeunes, et d'en voir un sixième, identique à George. J'aurais bien aimé connaître mon oncle Fred. Ca me chagrine toujours de penser à tous les ravages que la guerre a faits, aussi bien quand, à la table du dimanche, mes oncles et tantes racontent des anecdotes ponctuées de sourires tristes quand ils viennent à évoquer un de leurs amis tués, que quand je me rappelle que Ted, mon Teddy, mon grand frère, est orphelin par la faute de cette même guerre. Enfin bref, ne nous laissons pas atteindre par la morosité, je n'ai heureusement jamais connu cette guerre, et ma vie va pour le mieux. Je décale mon regard vers la gauche et voit une encore plus vieille photo, où l'on peut voir 3 adolescents : mon grand-père, le père de Teddy et le parrain de Papa, les maraudeurs. Je crois que sur la photo originale, il devait y avoir Queudver, mais j'imagine que Papa a dû trouver un sortilège pour effacer le traître ; il n'aime pas parler de Peter Pettigrow. Tout près, dans un cadre noir brillant, je vois une photo du mariage de mes parents: Papa porte un smoking noir avec une cravate verte, mettant en valeur ses yeux, les mêmes yeux qu'Al, qui pétillent de bonheur, tandis que Maman sourit, resplendissante dans sa robe bustier blanche nacrée qui s'accorde à merveille avec sa peau, ma peau. Elle m'a d'ailleurs promis de garder sa robe pour le jour où je me marierai. Elle est tellement belle que ça ne me dérangerait a priori pas du tout de commencer une nouvelle tradition. A côté, mon cliché préféré, dans le plus grand cadre, une photo de famille prise au Terrier lors de l'un des innombrables déjeuners dominicaux. On y voit la nouvelle famille Weasley au complet : Grand-père enlaçant Grand-mère par la taille, au milieu, entourés de tous leurs enfants : Bill, Charlie, Percy –tenant la toute jeune Molly dans ses bras-, George, Ron et Maman, chacun, à l'exception de Charlie, flanqué de son conjoint respectif : Fleur, Audrey, Angelina -le ventre arrondi par Roxanne, pas encore née à cette époque-, Hermione et Papa. Au premier rang, entassés, les petits-enfants : Teddy –considéré comme tel- et Victoire, âgés d'une douzaine d'années, assis en tailleur, assaillis par James, Albus, Hugo et Fred. Rose, Dominique, Lucy, Louis et moi assis côte à côte avec de grands sourires. Au moment où cette photo a été prise, je n'avais que 3 ou 4 ans, et mon sourire, ainsi que ceux de Louis et Rose, était un peu édenté. Teddy venait de rentrer de sa première année à Poudlard, et c'était alors la principale conversation dans le grenier du Terrier (transformé en salle de jeux quand il devint évident que la maison allait être totalement envahi par une horde d'enfants sous peu). Cette nouvelle pensée à propos de Poudlard –et un 'Dépêchez-vous !!!' énervé de Maman- me fait arrêter de rêvasser, et je jette rapidement un coup d'œil à la dernière photo, représentant Papa, Maman, Ron, Hermione, Luna et Neville –de qui nous sommes tous les trois très proches, mais qui, entre temps est devenu notre professeur de botanique, ce qui est assez étrange en cours-.

Attrapant mon énorme sac à main, je déboule dans l'entrée en même temps qu'Albus, et nous explosons de rire pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Nous voyons la tête de James, interrogateur, apparaître en haut de l'escalier, lever les yeux au ciel, juste avant qu'un 'pop' sonore nous fasse sursauter.

- Bouh ! me dit-il dans l'oreille, se tenant soudainement à côté de moi.

- JAMES ! On sait que tu peux transplaner, arrête un peu !

- Blablaba…

- Bon, James, Lily, stop ! Qui croirait que tu viens d'avoir tes ASPICs, James, rigole notre mère. Al, Lily, vous êtes prêts ? La voiture devrait arriver dans peu de temps. James, je suppose que tu nous accompagnes ?

- Baah, oui hein, faut bien que je m'occupe de mon petit frère et de ma petite sœur, que vont-ils faire sans moi dans ce monde de brutes ??

- Je crois que ça a surtout à voir avec une certaine Eleanor qui… commencé-je.

- HHUUURM, oui, bref, oh, j'entends la voiture, me coupe James, en m'avada kedavrisant du regard. Vengeance, mon cher, vengeance !

Heureusement pour lui, la voiture est vraiment là, nous chargeons nos malles et embarquons tous les 5 dans le taxi du ministère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous voilà à King's Cross, le chauffeur nous aide à sortir nos bagages, tout en demandant un autographe à Papa, puis Maman. Nous empilons nos affaires sur un chariot que Papa se propose de pousser, entrons dans la gare et nous dirigeons vers les quais 9 et 10. Notre passage est largement commenté par tous les sorciers présents dans la gare, aussi je baisse la tête pour ne pas croiser leurs regards intéressés. Maman et moi rentrons les premières dans la barrière, suivies de James et Albus, et enfin de Papa et les bagages. Nous avançons sur le quai enfumé, essayant de repérer des connaissances, quand soudain nous entendons un grand cri :

- AAAAAAAAAALBUUUUS !

- SCOOOOOORPIUUUUUUS !

Mon frère et son Malefoy de meilleur ami se jettent dans les bras l'un de l'autre à grand renfort de 'ma pooooule, tu m'as tellement manquéééé' exagérément efféminés, puis se regardent en essuyant de fausses larmes sur leurs joues. Leur petit jeu a bien marché, tous les gens autour nous regardent, la plupart avec un petit sourire amusé. Papa et Maman, habitués, se dirigent vers Drago Malefoy pour lui serrer la main et échanger quelques paroles polies. Pour ma part, j'éclate de rire tout en allant rejoindre mon frère et son meilleur ami pour serrer Sco' dans mes bras. Après quelques mots, je vois leurs yeux s'agrandir et avant d'avoir pu me retourner, je sens quelqu'un me sauter sur le dos. Ce quelqu'un ne peut être autre qu'Hayley Jones, une de mes meilleures amies, aussi je me secoue dans tous les sens jusqu'à la faire tomber dans un 'ouch' sonore, me retourne et lui crie :

- AHA ! Je t'ai eue, petite effrontée !

- Lilyy ! Ca fait mal !

- T'avais qu'à pas me sauter dessus !

- … Pas faux. BREF, Ca vaaaa ? me demande-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Ouiiiii, oui oui, et toi ?

- Oui oui oui aussi. T'aurais pas vu Angela ?

- Si je l'avais vue, elle serait avec nous là.

- Ah oui. On va la chercher ?

- Heeu, je pense qu'étant donné que le reste de ma famille ne va pas tarder à rappliquer, elle n'aura pas trop de mal à nous trouver…

- T'as pas tort, me répond-elle en riant. Tu viens, je vais dire bonjour à tes frères et Scorpius, j'ai pas eu le temps tout à l'heure vu …

-Vu que t'étais occupée à me sauter dessus !!

- Exactement ! me sourit-elle.

Nous rejoignons ma famille, Hayley leur fait la bise, puis on voit arriver Bill, Fleur et Louis, dans les bras duquel Hayley se précipite. Ils ont toujours été très proches, dans le genre frère-sœur. Je vais dire bonjour à mon oncle et à sa vélane de femme, et nous sommes vite rejoints par George et Angelina. C'est vrai que c'est la première rentrée de Roxanne ! Je vais vite voir ma petite cousine.

- Roxie !! Comment tu vas ?

- Coucou Lily ! Je vais bien, je vais rentrer à POUDLARD, tu te rends compte ??

- Oui, oui, et tu verras, ça va être génial. Et puis si tu as n'importe quel problème, tu sais que tu as sept cousins et cousines sur qui compter dans toutes les maisons…

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas !! Dis…

- Oui ?

- Je pourrais venir vous voir toi et Hugo pendant le voyage ?

- Bien sûr ma puce, mais n'oublie pas d'essayer d'aller dans un compartiment avec des gens de ton âge, c'est dans le poudlard express qu'on a rencontré Hayley, Angela et Marcus, Hugo et moi.

- D'accord Lily. Bon, je vais voir mes parents avant de partir, à tout à l'heure !

- A tout à l'heure Roxie !

Je retourne vers James, qui parle avec Fred, âgé d'un an de plus que lui, et dit bonjour à mon cousin. James nous plante soudain là, en nous jetant un petit 'je reviens !'. Je suis sa trajectoire des yeux, et pouffe en le voyant courir vers une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs qui accompagne sa petite sœur.

- Ah, il a retrouvé Eleanor..

- Attends… Il sort avec ELEANOR ? s'exclame Fred.

- Heuu, oui, pourquoi ?

- Eleanor, _Eleanor _?

- Eleanor Davies, oui.

- Elle sortait pas avec Léo Burton?

- Eh bien, si, mais tu sais Freddie, ça fait deux ans que t'es plus à Poudlard, tu

sais, lui dis-je en riant. Dis donc, t'en connais, des potins, dis moi…

- Oh, la ferme, Lil's, rigole-t-il avec moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait tant rire ? nous interrompt une voix que je connais bien.

- HUGO !!! hurlé-je en me jetant dans les bras de mon meilleur ami et cousin.

- Wow, Lily jolie, ça fait que deux semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vus, s'esclaffe-t-il en me rendant mon étreinte.

- Je sais. Mais que veux-tu, je t'aime trop, tu m'as manqué !

- Que vous êtes mignons, déclare Fred, amusé. Bon, Hugo, je te la laisse, bonne chance !

- Salut Fred, disons-nous en même temps.

- Alors cousine, y'a qui ?

- J'ai vu Hayley tout à l'heure, aux dernières nouvelles elle parlait avec Louis.

Nous nous dirigeons en continuant à parler vers le groupe de plus en plus imposant, et retrouvons Albus, Scorpius, Hayley, et à ma plus grande joie, Marcus, sur lequel (pour changer) je me précipite.

- Lily !! Hugo !! s'exclame-t-il en nous voyant arriver

S'ensuit une grande étreinte entre Hayley, Marcus, Hugo et moi, interrompue par un 'MES AMIIIIS !' de la voix que nous attendions.

- ANGELA ! crions-nous tous les quatre.

- Laissez-moi vous dire que vous faites vraiment, vraiment peur, déclare Scorpius.

- Vaderetro Serpentas, laisse les Gryffondors s'aimer, grommelle Hayley au milieu de la mêlée générale.

Nous finissons par nous séparer, heureux de nous retrouver tous les cinq, et Hugo et moi allons saluer le reste de la famille. Lucy et Molly viennent d'arriver, ainsi que Percy et Audrey. Je retrouve Rose avec un grand cri de joie, sous les rires de nos parents respectifs, et vais faire la bise à Ron et Hermione, quand soudain nous entendons le sifflement du poudlard express, signalant que nous sommes sur le point de partir. J'enlace tous les Weasley à portée de main, et embrasse mes parents, laissant presque couler une larme au moment de dire au revoir à James : une année à Poudlard sans lui, ça va vraiment me faire bizarre. Rose, Albus, Hugo, Louis, Lucy, Molly, Roxanne et moi montons tant bien que mal dans le train, rejoignant nos amis montés pendant que nous faisions nos au revoirs aux autres Weasley. Hugo et moi retrouvons Hayley, Angela et Marcus qui ont réussi à obtenir un compartiment pour nous tous seuls : les autres élèves ont dû leur laisser sans même qu'ils ne le leur demande en les voyant arriver, notre groupe étant -bien malgré nous- un des plus populaires de Poudlard, à cause d'Hugo et moi, les enfants des trois plus grands héros de la 2nde guerre… Enfin bref, je m'égare. Nous hissons nos malles dans les filets, ouvrons la fenêtre, nous penchant tous les cinq en faisant de grands signes vers les Weasley-Potter, les Jones, les Cashmer et les Launch. Il n'est pas possible de nier que beaucoup de regards sont rivés vers mes parents et ceux d'Hugo, ainsi que sur nous, et lorsque nous nous rasseyons alors que le train vient d'entamer son premier virage, je croise le regard de mon cousin et nous poussons un soupir en même temps.

- Et bah, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? nous demande Marcus.

- Célébrité de merde, répond Hugo.

- Yep, renchéris-je. Bon, au moins on est débarrassés des journalistes pendant quelque temps cher cousin, ne nous laissons pas abattre.

- Bien dit, Potter, rigole Hayley. Ca vous dit une bataille explosive ?

- Désolée mes poteaux, moi je suis préfète ! répond Angela.

- Vraiment ?

- Bah, je ne vous avais pas dit ?

- Non !

- En même temps, c'était soit moi, soit Lila Poleski, et je vous rappelle qu'elle a été exclue de potions après avoir insulté Gant, soit une de ces deux là, déclare Angela d'un geste vague de la main vers Hayley et moi.

- Bon argument, Ang, répond Hugo.

- _HEY_ ! protestons-nous en chœur.

- Ce n'est qu'une constatation, mes poulettes, se moque Hugo.

Hayley et moi nous regardons mutuellement, et finissons par concéder que nos amis sont dans le vrai. Nous souhaitons bonne chance à Angela pour sa première réunion de préfet, puis entamons une bataille explosive, quand un petit bruit nous interrompt : nous tournons la tête et voyons Roxanne taper timidement sur le battant de notre porte. Je vais lui ouvrir, la prend dans mes bras, vite rejointe par Hugo, et nous lui demandons ce qu'il se passe.

- Heuu… Il n'y a plus de compartiment libre, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Viens, je vais t'aider à te trouver un compartiment, ma puce, lui promets-je. Hugo ?

- Je préfère rester là, je pense pas que ça soit dans son intérêt qu'on la voie tout de suite avec nous deux.

- Humm, t'as pas tort. Tu viens Roxie ?

- Oui Lily, merci. Bisou Hugo, à tout à l'heure. Au revoir, ajoute-t-elle timidement à l'adresse des trois autres.

- Au revoir !

Nous nous promenons toutes deux, main dans la main, dans les couloirs du Poudlard Express, et déjà on peut entendre des murmures sur notre passage.

- Lily, pourquoi on nous regarde ?

- Ah, ça… Heu, tu sais que mon papa, Ron et Hermione, et les Weasley en général sont en quelque sorte des héros de guerre, et euh, on va dire qu'à Poudlard, les élèves le savent et sont un peu impressionnés par nos parents. Les élèves te dévisageront sans doute ça quand ils sauront que tu es une Weasley, mais il n'y pas du tout de quoi en avoir honte. Et au moins, personne n'osera venir t'embêter, sachant qu'il y a tous les Weasley derrière toi ma puce ! Surtout s'ils savent que ton père pourrait te fournir de quoi leur faire regretter de s'en être pris à toi… lui dis-je avec un petit rire.

- Maman ne veut pas que j'utilise des farces et attrape.

- Aucune de nos mamans ne le veut, mais ne t'inquiète pas, à Poudlard, elles ne sont pas là ! Mais chut, c'est un secret, rajouté-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Ok Lily !!

Nous arrivons devant un compartiment rempli de minuscules élèves aux têtes inconnues, que je suppose être des 1ères années. Deux élèves sont en train de parler, un autre lit, et les trois restant se regardent, gênés, l'air de ne pas savoir comment engager la conversation. Nous ne pouvions pas tomber mieux. J'entre, et commence :

- Bonjour ! Moi c'est Lily. Je vous présente Roxanne. Ca ne vous dérange pas si elle vient avec vous ?

- Non, me répond le plus courageux. Deux d'entre eux sont occupés à me dévisager. Bonjour Roxanne. Je m'appelle Tom.

- Coucou Tom.

- Allez, décidé-je, je vous laisse. Vous n'avez qu'à parler des maisons, ou de quidditch, expliquez à ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est. Bon voyage ! N'hésite pas à venir me voir, Roxie.

- A tout à l'heure Lily !

Je rejoins mes amis dans notre compartiment rapidement, malgré la foule (avantage d'être la fille du survivant : vous avez l'air pressée, on vous laisser passer sans demander son reste), et au moment où je passe la porte, une explosion me fait faire un pas en arrière.

- J'ai gagnéééé ! crie Hayley

- Heureuse de l'apprendre, dis-je en m'asseyant.

- Lily ! T'as réussi à trouver un compartiment pour Roxie ? s'inquiète Hugo.

- Oui, avec six autres première année qui n'avaient pas l'air de se connaître, ça lui facilitera les choses.

- Bah, elle aura de toute façon moins de mal que nous, faut dire qu'avec Angelina, elle n'est pas restée dans le stéréotype Weasley… On n'en voit pas beaucoup des café au lait dans la famille !

- Elle est vraiment mignonne votre petite cousine. C'est la sœur de Fred, c'est ça ? demande Hayley.

- Bingo ! réponds-je.

- Les enfants de quel oncle ? demande Marcus en rigolant.

- George, répond à son tour Hugo.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour vous y retrouver, rigole-t-il.

- Et moi donc !

- Bon, sinon, vos vacances ? demandé-je à la cantonade, peu désireuse de m'étendre sur le sujet famille, considérant qu'on en parlait déjà assez comme ça dans les journaux.

Le voyage continue ainsi dans les rires. Angela nous rejoint vite, et nous apprenons grâce à elle que l'autre préfet des lions cette année est Victor O'Connor, un compagnon de dortoir et ami des garçons. La marchande de bonbons passe au bout de quelques heures, et soupire en voyant Hugo et Hayley se précipiter la bave au lèvres (ou presque) sur elle, achetant environ la moitié de son chariot. Je suppose d'ailleurs qu'il est équipé d'un charme de réapprovisionnement, étant donné que, d'après ce que j'ai vu, un bon quart des élèves réagissent comme mes deux amis. Je passe quant à moi une commande raisonnable, se composant de quelques chocogrenouilles, deux-trois paquets de dragées surprises et des éclairs en pâte d'amande (sortis après la bataille de Poudlard…). Nous ouvrons tous impatiemment nos bonbons, je commence par des dragées surprise, priant pour ne pas tomber sur un parfum trop bizarre (la dernière fois, c'était cornichon-framboise).

- ENFIN ! hurle Marcus. Plus que quatre cartes et j'ai la collection complète !

- Tu as eu qui ? demande Angela, intéressée.

- Heuu…

Marcus à l'air d'hésiter, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Mais quand il me regarde d'un air gêné, je comprends :

- T'as eu Harry Potter c'est ça ?

- Ouais… Désolé.

- T'inquiète pas, je trouve ça cool que mon père ait une carte de chocogrenouille. Ce qui me saoule, c'est, par exemple, que ma naissance ait fait la une de la Gazette, dis-je en riant.

- Ta naissance a fait la une de la gazette ? s'étrangle Angela.

- Ang', ça fait 4 ans qu'on est amies, t'as dû te rendre compte que c'était bien le genre de trucs à nous arriver non ?

- … Maintenant que j'y réfléchis, t'as raison, rit-elle à son tour. Sinon Marcus, il te manque qui ?

- Mopsus, Tilly Toke, Norvel Twonk et … Hermione Granger, rajoute-t-il, avec un petit rire à l'adresse d'Hugo.

- Si t'es gentil, le père Noël te l'apportera peut-être, se moque celui-ci.

- Ouais, tu rigoles, mais elle est super galère à avoir !

- … Marcus, rassure-moi, tu sais qui est ma mère, tout de même ?

- Bah, oui… tu… Tu peux en avoir ?

- Si t'es gentil, répète Hugo, conspirateur.

- Mec, je t'aime.

- CÂLIN COLLECTIF ! hurle alors Hayley en nous attrapant tous par le cou.

C'est une règle implicite de notre groupe : à chaque déclaration d'amour, un câlin collectif. Et Hayley veille au respect de nos règles. Surtout quand elles lui permettent de crier ou de sauter sur les gens. Nous nous séparons, rieurs, puis vaquons chacun à nos occupations. Angela, sérieuse, se plonge dans _Sorts et enchantements, niveau 5_ , Hayley sort de son sac le dernier Sorcière-Hebdo (qu'elle lit au second degré, et dont elle me ressort régulièrement des citations à mon propos pour me taquiner –je serais, paraît-il, l'adolescente préférée des ménagères de plus de 40 ans…-), tandis qu'Hugo et Marcus entament une partie d'échecs. J'en profite pour les observer, heureuse de les retrouver. Angela, pelotonnée contre la fenêtre, et ses grands yeux gris un peu bridés, cachés en partie par sa frange de longs cheveux lisses et bruns, ont déjà fait craquer pas mal de garçons à Poudlard. Hayley, aux longs cheveux blonds bouclés qui lui donnent un air ingénu et qui contrastent avec ses yeux noirs, est appuyé contre Marcus, qui porte ses cheveux noirs mi-longs. Il me fait penser aux rares photos de Sirius Black jeune que j'ai vues. Enfin, Hugo, a la même crinière que sa mère, mais rousse, et a hérité des yeux bleus de son père. Quant à moi, j'ai de longs cheveux roux, comme Maman, des grands yeux marron, comme Maman. Cependant, on peut distinguer mon côté Potter dans ma forme de visage, paraîtrait-il que j'ai le même nez que Papa. Ayant fini de dévisager mes amis, je sors à mon tour un bouquin moldu. Le reste du voyage passe vite, et c'est tout excités que nous distinguons enfin le château. Nous sortons nos uniformes et les passons par-dessus nos jeans et nos T-shirts, chahutant, rigolant comme des 1ères années.

Le train s'arrête enfin à Pré-au-Lard, et nous sortons, euphoriques, de notre compartiment. Je croise à quelques mètres le regard d'Albus, qui me fait un grand sourire, auquel je réponds en levant mes deux pouces dans sa direction. Je sais très bien qu'il est exactement dans le même état que moi. Nous descendons tous sur le quai, et instinctivement, nous nous tournons vers la gauche : nous ne sommes pas déçus. En effet, nous apercevons Hagrid, qui nous fait un grand geste de la main (lui ne cache absolument pas qu'il nous connaît plus que bien, contrairement à Neville), auquel nous répondons avec entrain. Dans la foule des 1ères années qui se presse devant lui, je reconnais Roxanne, en grande conversation avec une des petites qui était dans le compartiment tout à l'heure. Donnant un coup de coude à Hugo, je la lui désigne d'un mouvement de menton. Il sourit ; nous tous, 'Nouvelle Génération', avons eu une première rentrée difficile, et nous sommes tous deux soulagés de voir qu'a priori, elle s'intègre bien. Nous nous dirigeons ensuite vers les calèches. En nous voyant arriver, des 2e année, intimidés, nous laissent leur place.

- Montez, on attend notre tour comme tout le monde, ne vous inquiétez pas, sourit Hugo.

Nous voyons Molly, elle aussi en 2e année, la tête à la fenêtre d'une calèche, émerveillée ; c'est vrai que c'est la première fois qu'elle fait le trajet en tant que non-1ère année. Une calèche se libère enfin, et nous rentrons tous les cinq dedans, tout sourire. Après une dizaine de minutes de trajet que nous passons le visage collé contre la fenêtre, notre calèche s'arrête devant la grande porte, et nous descendons. A la vue de l'imposant château devant moi, j'ai les larmes aux yeux, et prend les deux de mes amis les plus proches de moi –Marcus et Angela- par les épaules, suivie par Hugo et Hayley. Nous restons ainsi enlacés quelques instants, avant que, résumant nos émotions à tous, Hayley déclare :

C'est bon d'être à la maison.

* * *

Voilà voilà, fin du premier chapitre de ma première fiction :)

Alors tout d'abord, quelques mot sur mon histoire : comme vous avez pu constater, il s'agit de la nouvelle génération… par conséquent, je considère que, Voldemort disparu, le monde magique a le droit à un peu de répit, il n'y aura donc pas de 'grand méchant', quelques mésaventures, mais rien de si dramatique. Je cherche juste à extérioriser mes envolées imaginaires concernant les enfants de nos héros… Et aussi à matérialiser cette foutue envie d'être à Poudlard, que je pense ne pas être la seule à avoir, non… ? ;)

Laissez moi des reviews, critiquez-moi, donnez-vous en à cœur joie, je n'attends que ça !! ;)


End file.
